The goal of the program project is the development of a new program for automated structure determination by X-ray crystallography. As with any new program extensive computing resources are required to facilitate development and testing. Therefore, a crystallized computing core will be located at LBNL. This core facility will be accessible via the Internet for all participating projects. In order that the computing core is used efficiently, a scientific programmer will initially be responsible for hardware installation and maintenance. This person will also assist the other Project members in code development and the application of parallelism to specific algorithms. Once the computing core hardware has become mature, and the needs of the individual Projects evolve, this scientific programmer will be replaced by a postdoctoral fellow. This person will be responsible for hardware maintenance and the development of new algorithms. In addition to providing a platform for code development and testing, the computing core will provide a resource for crystallographers. Remote access will be provided to crystallographers solving structures as part of structural genomics programs, at the Advanced Light Source (LBNL), the Advanced Photon Source (ANL), the National Synchrotron Light Source (Brookhaven), and Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory (Stanford). These users will be able to use the latest versions of the PHENIX system to solve structures while they are still at the experimental station. This will facilitate the rapid solution of new structure and also provide valuable feedback to the PHENIX software developers.